finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dancer (job)
For the Overdrive mode from Final Fantasy X, see: Overdrive Mode#Dancer is a recurring dancer in the Ivalice Alliance.]] is a job that appears in various games in the series. Profile Dancers are often characterized as female, and wearing revealing attire. Dancers have been present as non-player characters in several early Final Fantasy games, and are usually shown in pubs. Dancers most often equip daggers, such as the Dancing Dagger, which is usually associated with the Dancer class. Their ability, Dance, performs one of several actions chosen at random, and their stats are some of the lowest of all classes. Some Dancers are capable of White Magic. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Calca has a skill called Jive, which performs random effects in all rivals. Brina has a skill called Dance, which casts random white magic on the party. Both are dolls that appear in the history of Rydia. Final Fantasy V The Dancer is a class obtained from an Earth Crystal shard. The Dancer uses its various dancing skills to affect the enemy party in different ways. Final Fantasy VI Mog is a combination Dancer and Geomancer. Mog's Dances are based on the terrain and perform various random attacks depending on which Dance he uses. Mog learns new Dances by fighting on new terrain, and when using a dance that belongs to a different terrain than the one currently in use, he has a chance of failing. Final Fantasy X-2 The Songstress dressphere acts as a combination of Dancer and Bard. The Songstress possesses a skillset which uses dances to inflict status ailments and debuffs on enemies. Certain dances must be found as treasures. Final Fantasy XI Dancers are a support class. Their abilities are a mixture of healing and debuffs. They are the only healer class that does not rely on magic. Lilisette is an important NPC Dancer. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings At the end of ''Final Fantasy XII, Penelo became a dancer while learning some things about the arts of healing. She uses these skills in Final Fantasy XII Revenant Wings. Her skillset combines White Magick and Dances that inflict debuffs on enemies and enchantment buffs on her teammates. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The Dancer job can only be used by female units. It uses different dances to inflict status effects and affect an enemy's stats. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Penelo is the only character able to use the Dancer job. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Dancer is an available job for Chocobo. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Dancer crown is available in ''The 4 Heroes of Light, and its abilities involve AP gain. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions In the "Tome of Darkness, the Dancer's Tale: The Dancer of The Battlefield," the Warriors of Darkness meet a dancer named Matoya. At the end of this chapter, the Warriors gain access to the Dancer job. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Dancer appears as a job card in the new Labyrinth mode, unlocking any non-golden doors. Also, the downloadable fourth outfit of Bartz depicts him in his Dancer job class attire. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game A trading card appears in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game depicting Bartz in SD art as a Dancer. The card specifically refers to him as a Dancer, rather than by name. Gallery Category:Jobs